fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Diamond Tiger
The Diamond Tiger The diamond tiger is a creature that has been in existence for centuries, it is the largest cat specie reaching sizes of up to twenty four feet in length and weighing nearly two thousand pounds. It is best known for having a large twenty four carat diamond on its forehead at birth. As this creature develops, the diamond on its forehead shatters and the small diamond crystals attach to its fur. Its fur is drenched in a beautiful purple tone color that rejuvenates the spirit of those observing the tiger. Built to last, this creature has a muscular built frame that can withstand almost anything. Throughout the world, the diamond tiger has been visible in homes, businesses and religious temples. Its bright and valuable fur with diamonds in it makes this creature very unique. Even though the diamond tiger is located throughout the world it originates from the sapphire tiger which comes from the Rainbow Mountains located in Sydney, Australia. The sapphire tiger was known as the most precious tiger on the planet thousands of years ago. It met the African ruby tiger, and they had babies which they evolved into the diamond tigers. Its primary pray consists of large ants, the diamond tiger loves to eat birds as well. Due to the fact that this specie can jump forty feet in the air, birds flying at a low altitude usually become pray. Due to its large structure and muscular tone this animal is feared by the entire animal kingdom. The reason why they eat ants and birds is because they envy small creatures. With that being said, they are harmless to humans because humans have always taken care of them. This tiger was once a pet, according to religious books, pharos and kings would capture and breed the animal. There are even theories that the diamonds women wear as wedding rings are born within the tiger. Used as hunting animals, the Roman Empire would drop them in the middle of the ocean to kill large fish and at times even whales. Even though they prefer small animals, they kill large animals just to prove a point and to show the rest of the animal kingdom that they are the strongest creature on earth. This is what helps this creature adapt to different environments with no problem, its ability to fight of its opposition. The Diamond Tiger is unfortunately an endangered species. They have lived through centuries and have endured many tragedies towards their specie and have thrived, yet the rise in crime is not helping them. Even though they are everywhere, the number of poachers hunting this animal is constantly rising. As of 2071 they were an estimated 15,000 left. As of today, the year 2080 there is only 2000 left scattered throughout the world. Luckily there has been non-profit organizations such as “Diamonds are forever” which focus on conserving the life and liberty of the tiger. Through a collective approach we can keep this beautiful tiger alive and help it blossom into the beauty that it is. -Emmanuel Vera